


Night and Day

by Sarmaren



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarmaren/pseuds/Sarmaren
Summary: Santana might be a bitch during the day, but Finn is a dick at night.
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Santana Lopez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless porn as usual. Done as part of an exchange.

It never starts the same way and that’s part of the excitement for Santana. Sometimes he’d torture her with slow strokes, soft touches and teasing licks until she’s on the verge of crying and begging for Finn to just let her come. Other times it’s all about Finn wanting Santana to please him and she doesn’t get anything but a big load down her throat that she can taste for the rest of the night.

And then sometimes it’s like this. Finn is angry, his touches hard as he shoves her into the wall behind her and kisses her roughly. It’s too much teeth and his tongue forces its way into her mouth, swallowing her moan. And then his fingers circle her throat, his big hand easily gripping itand making her gasp for air as he pulls back and just stares at her. Rage is reflected in his brown eyes, and damn it if it doesn’t turn her on.

It had just been one of those days for Santana. The kind of day when she just can’t help but be a cold bitch and she kind of just zeroed in on Finn. At first it was name-calling, then it was digs at Rachel and Finns relationship and lastly, she attacked his singing and dance skills.

“You know the only time I actually enjoyed watching you perform was during that ridiculous zombie number, because really no one can mess that up. And still, you sucked more than the entire football team combined.” She smirked as Rachel jumped to her boyfriend’s defense and then Mr Schue made them all shut up by raising his voice, telling them to settle down.

When Santana met Finn’s eyes a few moments later she knew that she took it a little too far. But taking it too far usually just ended up giving her the most intense orgasms she’s ever had, so she wasn’t really worried.

And now here they were, Finn barging into her house knowing that it was unlocked and that Santana would be home alone until late and Santana barely getting two words out before he pressed her against the wall in the living room with his hand gripping too tight around her slim throat.

“I think you’re done talking for a while.” He said lowly, his eyes cold and hard as he pressed harder at her airway.

She tried pushing him away but it was no use, not only did Finn tower over in as he leaned in closer, but he was much stronger than her and Santana found herself pressed against the wall and his body.

Finn let go of her throat and as Santana took a few desperate deep breaths he grabbed her easily and turned her around, walking across the living room until he could bend her over the back of the couch. Santana always loved how he’d throw her around like a doll. Keeping a hold of the small girl with one hand he easily ripped her panties off and then shoved them into her mouth before straightening her again, her back flush against his front.

“You wanna act like a bitch, then you’re gonna be fucked like a bitch.” He snarled against the shell of her ear and Santana shivered in anticipation.

Her ass jutted out and she could feel his massive hard on stretching the fabric of his jeans. The ruined panties felt heavy in her mouth and she could taste her own arousal on the fabric and it was humiliating and so fucking _thrilling._

Finn groped at her chest over her shirt for a moment, enjoying the fake tits and how they were much bigger than Rachels’ for a moment before ripping the shirt of her as well, her skirt came off soon after, leaving the Latina completely naked while he was still fully dressed. It was a power he enjoyed, Santana might be a bitch to him during the day, but Finn is a dick to her at night.

He continued touch all over her body, pinching her nipples hard enough to make Santana try to scream out, her noises muffled by her underwear, his calloused fingers dipped between her legs, not surprised to find her wet and ready already and he chuckled.

“I think you pissed me of on purpose today.” He mused while continuing to rub between her legs, one finger teasingly dipping inside of her before circling her clit and Santana’s body was trembling. Knowing that he made Santana so desperate went straight to Finn’s aching dick, only making it strain even more painfully against his pants.

“On your knees.” He decided and spun her around easily. Finn looked down at Santana, her hair was already a little messed up and her eyes hazed and so dark they looked black, and she wordlessly got down on her knees. Finn removed the panties from her mouth and saliva strung from her open lips to the soaked fabric.

Santana didn’t wait for permission before she started to unbutton and unzip his pants. She worked fast, almost too fast and when she pulled down his jeans, Finn’s cock almost slapped her in the face.

Finn really had the most amazing dick Santana had ever seen. It was long and pink and wide, almost wide enough that Santana didn’t think she’d be able to handle it the first time she fucked him. And what he could do with it, _oh dear god,_ the boy couldn’t dance to save his life but somehow he could roll his hips in every way possible while fucking her.

Santana must have stared for a second too long, because Finn suddenly grabbed her ponytail and pushed his cock deep down her throat. She gagged at the sudden intrusion, but Finn didn’t pay her any attention. He fucked her throat steadily, his cock sliding against her tongue smoothly and every time she gagged it only spurred the boy on.

“See how useful that mouth can be when you’re not wasting time talking?” He huffed as he stared down at Santana. Her lips strained around his width and her eyes were teary as she struggled to keep sucking him without being able to breath.

She sucked his cockhead and let her tongue run all over his thick shaft, but it was hard to do much of anything with Finn holding on to her and forcing his cock down her throat repeatedly. Soon she gave up on any sense of control and just let the tall boy fuck her face as she drooled all over self and she gagged and choked around him.

Finn knew Santana’s body well by now and he knew that when her nails started to dig into his hips and her eyelids started to get heavy, she was reaching her limit and then he pulled out. Sometimes he’d make her pass out, but today he wanted her alert.

Santana coughed through deep breaths, her throat hurting and her face a mess of spit and tears and her pussy was probably dripping onto the floor. She had barely recovered before Finn moved away and she fell to the floor on all fours, and then a moment later Finn was pulling her up and bending her over the back of the couch again.

“Keep your legs closed you fucking slut.” Finn said and slapped her ass hard enough to make her hiss.

Santana did what he said, pressing her sticky thighs close together as Finn lined his dick up with her pussy. She could feel him running the tip of his cockhead through her a few times, bumping her clit with each go.

“Please…” She finally whimpered, it came out needy and Finn loved it. He stopped teasing and instead pushed his entire length into her in one go.

Santana’s breath caught in her lungs as she was filled to the hilt, the stretch uncomfortable and yet so fucking good.

Finn stayed pressed against her for a couple of seconds, enjoying the tightness around his cock before pulling out, only to push right back in again. He fucked her in long, hard strokes, one hand pressing down on the small of her back while the other grabbed her hair and pulled hard to make her arch.

“You love don’t you Santana?” He taunted as his cock buried itself into her over and over. When she didn’t answer he pulled her hair harder “Don’t you?”.

“Y-yes! Fucking yes.” Santana moaned as she tried to move to match his rhythm but his hold was too firm. Finn was fucking right into her spot and her orgasm was building steadily.

Finn continued to fuck her hard and soon the couch was moving with them, each heavy thrust from Finn making the furniture slide forward. After a little while Finn got tired of it and pulled out, leaving Santana empty and whining, her orgasm stopping in its tracks.

“Get on the floor.”

Santana couldn’t move fast enough and quickly got down on all fours on the plush carpet. Finn quickly kicked away his jeans and boxers and removed his shirt before getting on his knees right behind her. He licked his lips at Santana’s arousal covering her thighs and swiftly licked through her once, earning a loud moan in return.

Santana waited for the feeling of Finn’s tongue on her again but instead she felt his cock back in her pussy, stretching her again and she immediately gripped the carpet in a vain attempt to keep herself braced against Finn’s ruthless thrusts. It was useless, not even a couple of minutes in she was falling forward on her elbows and then Finn pressed her to the carpet with his hands on her shoulders.

Finn leaned on his hands and knees, effectively keeping Santana from moving as he forced her face down into the floor. He could feel Santana clenching around him, not surprised that he was getting her close already, she always fell apart quickly.

“You can’t help yourself, can’t you? Always coming on my big cock.” He panted as his hips sped up, his entire length forcing itself deeper into Santana’s desperate snatch.

Santana nodded pathetically, her whole body tense and sweaty as her orgasm built inside of her.

“Please Finn make me cum, please.” She moaned breathlessly, Finns hands on her back was making it hard to breath as he forced her upper body into the carpet. She moved her hips up the best she could, meeting Finn’s on each stroke, their slapping skin like music to Santana’s ears.

“That’s it, fuck yourself on my cock.” Finn groaned at Santana’s desperate movements, his entire dick was coated in her arousal, her juices dripping down and creating a small puddle underneath them.

Santana’s vision was blurring, her body buzzing with pleasure. Then suddenly Finn changed the angle of his thrusts and her orgasm ripped through her hard. She thrashed between the boy and the floor, her body not knowing how to handle the intense pleasure and seemingly tried to get away from the stimulation on its own with no use. Finn kept her pinned underneath him as he fucked her through it, enjoying her screams of pleasure as she came. Her pussy was clenching hard around his cock, so hard that she almost brought him with her but he didn’t want to cum yet.

After what felt like hours, Santana finally came down from her orgasmic high, her whole body spent and trembling as she laid completely down on the floor, even though Finn’s furious fucking continued.

“Fuck, just give me a sec.” She whined, Finn’s cock feeling too much in her sensitive pussy.

“You think you’re fucking in charge here bitch?” Finn’s mouth was suddenly right by her ear and Santana was moved on her knees by his strong hands. He put one foot on the side of her head to keep her down as his big hands gripped her waist.

“Stay like this, face down, ass up.” He growled before he was back to fucking her again.

Santana screamed out as Finn’s massive cock fucked into her at a steeper angle, somehow making him feel even bigger inside of her. It was humiliating, his foot pressing her face down and all she could do was take it, but _fuck her_ if it didn’t feel amazing.

“You god damn slut thinking you get any fucking say.” Finn muttered, his balls slapped against Santana’s flushed pussy and her face was red and sweaty and in that moment, Finn had complete control of her and the feeling went straight to his dick.

“Gonna paint your fucking walls with my cum.” He groaned as his orgasm built. He could feel his balls tightening with each thrust into Santana’s soaked pussy, her walls tightening around his shaft again.

“Fuck, fuck fuck, Finn it’s so good. Please don’t stop.” Santana was rambling, she felt lightheaded, from the lack of air or arousal or both she wasn’t sure. But Finn was going to make her come again and she wasn’t sure if her body could handle it. And knowing that she didn’t have a choice only got her closer.

Finn ignored her pleas; he wasn’t sure he’d even care if she passed out at that point. He was chasing his own release and he could feel it approaching fast. His fingers dug into Santana’s soft skin, for sure leaving bruises and he secretly loved that he marks her. Finn groaned loudly, his balls tightening even more and more until his orgasm shot through him. Finn pressed his cock deep inside of Santana as his salty cum started to shoot from his cockhead. He yelled out loudly as his cock spurted thick white streams of cum deep inside Santana’s trembling pussy. His orgasm washing over him in waves until finally he was exhausted and spent. His entire body feeling like jelly.

Finn’s massive load caused Santana to cum as well. Her vibrating pussy only sucking the sticky jizz deeper inside of her as she moaned Finn’s name over and over again, her entire body stiffened before collapsing without Finn’s hands holding her up anymore.

After they laid in comfortable silence, naked on the living room floor. Neither spoke until their breathing had slowed down and Finn was curled up around Santana’s small body.

“I love the way you fuck me.” Santana hummed, before kissing him softly.


End file.
